U.S. Pat. No. 9,167,329 to Honeycutt discloses an earphones holder that is used to affix a headset to clothing and/or other items. The earphones holder comprises a magnet which removably couples with a magnetically attractable portion of a set of earphones. In some embodiments, the earphones holder further comprises an electronic device controller which controls the operation of an electronic device. The controller is configured to send a signal to an electronic device activation circuit which operates the electronic device based upon a coupling status of the earbuds with the one or more magnetically attractable surfaces of the earphones holder body. In some embodiments, the electronic device controller controls the operation of an electronic device. The controller is configured to send a signal to an electronic device activation circuit which operates the electronic in a manner dependent upon a signal from the holder body.